Surrounded
by music-notes
Summary: Hogwarts School is an all boy school until now! Lily goes under cover as Bane to get close to the one she has learn to love from far away.How can she get close to him at a boys school? What bumps and turns will she go to just to be close to him? R
1. Chapter 1

**Surrounded**

Lily ran her fingers through her newly cut hair. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her hair, cut short like a boy. When she turned away and looked down and saw red hair on her bedroom floor. She frowned as she started picking it up and putting it in the trash.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into cutting your hair!" Selene frowned helping Lily pick up the hair. Selene had long dark hair and deep blue eyes. She stood an inch or two higher then Lily.

Lily looked up at Selene and smiled as she walked back to her mirror and looked at herself again to make sure her hair was fine. She then turned back to her friend. "Don't worry I'll be fine I swear!"

"Oh why your at Hogwarts surrounded by boys I will sit and worry about you and praying that they don't find out!" Selene cried turning away from her friend and walking to the window.

"I _have_ to met him..." was all Lily said.

The two stood there not saying anything to each other for a long time. Finally Selene turned to Lily and marched in front of her and stared down at her. "Lily if I don't get an owl saying your fine and what not I will find away to that school and drag you out myself!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way..." Lily smiled taking a step backwards.

---

Lily stood in front of the train by herself. She had told her mum and dad that she was old enough to catch a train by herself. The truth in the matter was that she didn't want her mum and dad knowing she was taking the Hogwarts train to school.

Hundreds of boy's of different ages stood around the train saying bye or climbing onto the train. She let out a slow calm breath before she to walked onto the train.

She did what she would do if she was with Selene, she walked to the last compartment. She opened it and looked inside and say that it was empty.

_Ha! Maybe I will have it all to myself! That would be so cool._

She walked in, closing the door behind her and sat down next to the window. Ten minutes later she felt the train take off. "All to myself..." she whispered as the compartment door flew open.

"Sirius I mean it if you..." The boy trailed off seeing Lily in the compartment. He stood about five feet ten inches with sandy blond hair. His skin was some what pale and his eyes looked half worried and half lost.

Two other boys stood behind him. One stood and inch or two taller then the first boy. He had some what long hair and gray eyes a small smile was on his face. The other boy matched the second boy in hight and hair color but his hair was every where and his eyes hazel. They all stood there looking at Lily.

_Its him!_

"Er...Hello." The boy with sandy blond hair said steping inside. The other two followed taking a seat across her Lily. After he closed the compartment door he joined his friends. "Im Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black is the name." The boy with long black hair said.

"James Potter and you are?" the boy with short black hair and hazel eyes asked.

"Bane Evans." Lily replied looking at the three handsome boys in front of her.

"You look about are age but I have never seen you around." Remus said. "What house you in?"

Lily dug into her pocket and pulled out and piece of parchment. "Im in Gryffindore and Im a transfer student from Spiridrell."

"Spiridrell..." Remus repeated in a low whisper.

"Its a very small school. We dont even have a Quidditch team."

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled jumping up and glaring down at Lily. "No Quidditch team! Why I should burn that school down, rebuilded it and call its Sirius and make up a Quidditch team.." Sirius said slowly sitting back down.

James who was looking at the door after he said his name looked at Lily real fast and then at Sirius. "Its okay Sirius."

"Okay? No its not it can nev..." he was cut off by the man who pushes the food cart. "Oh its about time I thought I was going to die."

The cart guy looked into the room and his eyes landed on Lily.He stood there eyes glued on Lily as Sirius looked for his sweets. James looked over at the cart guy and followed his gaze over to Lily.

"M'tal don't you have something else to look at?" James asked.

The cart guy, M'tal only smiled even more before he took the money Sirius handed him and left.

"You need to watch out for him. Hes in Slytherin I think his sixth year." James said looking Lily in the eyes for the first time. Lily tried to hold his gaze but looked away in the end.

"Thanks..." Lily said a little above a whispere.

Again the compartment door flew open and two more boys stood there. One hald blond hair and the other greasy black. The blond boy looked around before his eyes landed on Lily and a smile crossed his face.

"Look what we have here Snape." The blond boy said.

"A girl?" Snape said with a smirk.

* * *

**Hello all! I got this idea from a manga called Hana-Kimi its really funny and mine wont be as funny as it because I've read a lot of books where girls dress up as guys latly so...yeah! **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surrounded**

_Its over already! Before it even started they found out. Say something! Defend your man...ism? Yes defend my manism!_

Lily stood up to face him and found that she was alone in standing up. She put on her brave man face and opened her mouth to speak but Sirius had beaten her to it. "Banes not a girl. Girls have boobs!" Sirius said patting Lily's chest.

Lily's eye grew wide as she stood there watching his hand hit her chest over and over. _Don't slape him! Don't slape him! Don't slape him! Your a guy so don't slape him!_ _What would a guy do right now? Think...think..._

"Stop that now or die." Lily said glaring at Sirius. Sirius gave a scared laugh and sat down.

"M'tal was right Malfoy." Snape said sending a smile over to his friend.

"Yes he was Snape. A guy with a girls face."

"I do not have a girls face!" Lily said standing her ground as a man. _So I have a girls face but no I don't have boobs! Everyones so mean to me..._

"Why don't you two just leave? I mean do you want to stay and look at a boy all day? So I guess what they say is true, you being gay in all." James said still looking out the window as the sun fell and darkness started to cover the sky.

"Im not gay. I would prove it to you buring a Quidditch match but you-" Malfoy started but three wands ended up in his face. Malfoy took a step back an ugly frown on his face.

" I think you should leave Malfoy and take you _pet _with you." James growled at him.

By now Malfoy recovered from the wands in his face. "Now, now, now mind your temper." He smiled walking away with Snape behind him.

"What rats." James whispered sitting down and putting his wand away.

Lily looked at the three boys as they sat there each in their onw thought. Slowly she sat back down and looked at the compartment door praying no one else would open it.

_I wounder what happened. DId I miss something? Lets see Malfoy was talking saying something about proving hes not gay and then James and the others pulled out their wands. Im sure I missed something. Maybe...maybe I should ask. _

Lily looked over at them and saw Remus had pulled out a book, Sirius was stuffing his face like a pig and James was looking at her. Lily could feel her face start to heat up and her heart pounding. _Calm down stupid! _

"Almost there." James told her looking away.

"Thanks." she whispered back.

"So Bane what room you in?" Sirius asked looking away from his food.

"Um..." Again Lily dug into her pocket and pulled out her parchment and looked at it. "Room 4A." She looked up at Sirius and saw him trying to hid a laugh. "Whats so funny?"

"Looks like James has a roommate." Sirius smiled at James who looked at Sirius and then looked away.

"In this school you have to share a room. Two people for one room. James has alwas had his own room but I guess all the other rooms were full and they put him with you." Remus said putting his book away and standing up. "By the way we're here!"

---

"I never seen anyone eat like that...: Lily whispered as the walked into the commons.

"Get use to it. He eats like that all the time." Sirius said shaking his head and looking over at Remus.

"He was talking about you..." Remus said under his breath.

James gave a yawn and started walking up the stairs. The others watched him go and sat down when they couldn't see him no more. They took their seats by the fire. Hardly any students were left in the commons.

Remus looked into the fire and let out a slow deep breath like he had been holding it for a long time now. "Bane is this your first time at an all boys school?" He asked still looking into the fire.

Lily who had started a game of chess with Sirius, and winning, looked up at him for a second and then back at the game. "Check. Yeah why?"

"No reason... just watch yourself around people you dont know. You know stay in the open.where people can hear and see you."

Lily sat there a minute thinking it over before her eyes grew wide and she made an odd face. "Now thats sick!"

"Checkmate!" Sirius said jumping up and down. Down on the chess board Lily's pices were yelling at her. Sirius collected his and put them away all happy like.

"Sirius you won? So there is a first time for everything." Remus said with a smile.

"Shut up or your lose your eye!"

Remus only smiled and looked around the room and saw that they were the only ones left. He stood up and started walking towards the stairs. "Sirius please be quite when you come up." with that said he was up the steps.

"I should go to bed too." Lily said standing up and walking towards the stairs. "Night Sirius." She said walking up the steps.

---

When Lily walked into the room she found James already sleeping. She found her p. j's and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out she put her clothes away and got into bed and soon she was sleeping...

* * *

**Hello all! I hope you all like my fic. It will get better and I hope it gets a lil funny to.. GR! Im real funny in person but not so good when it comes to putting it down. -tears- Anyways! Um...tell me what you think**

**Review**


End file.
